


Prolix

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [79]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homework for Bishop. Security training for the guys. Wonder who will have more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prolix

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 7/20/1999 and the word is [prolix](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/20/prolix).
> 
> prolix  
> Extending to a great length; unnecessarily long;wordy.  
> Tending to speak or write at excessive length.
> 
> Meh. I don't know. I don't think it's that great. So feel free to shoot holes in it. I won't mind for the most part.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Prolix

Gibbs dropped a heavy book on Bishop’s desk.

“What is this?” Bishop looked up at Gibbs, confusion written across her face as clear as a large print book.

“Homework.” Gibbs retorted in his normal no-nonsense brisk manner.

Bishop stared at the book. Whoever wrote it was obviously prolix in their use of words that more than filled, from the looks of it, over 1000 pages. Bishop glanced at Agent DiNozzo hoping that he would have more clues for her as to what Gibbs expected her to do with this.

McGee was the first one to speak up. “We have a case, boss?”

“Nope. Just Bishop.” Gibbs growled.

Bishop raised an eyebrow at Tony. He just shrugged in response. 

McGee asked hoping this wasn’t the question that would break the bear’s back. “What about us, boss?”

“Annual security training. Bishop’s already done hers since she was hired recently.” Gibbs frowned so as to make sure a smile wouldn’t appear on his face at his team’s response to this news.

“Aw, boss. Not really? That training’s so boring.” Tony groaned.

“DiNozzo.” Gibbs smirked inwardly at Tony’s response, but outwardly continued to simply glare at him.

“Yes, boss. Going, boss. Come on, McQuestions.” Tony’s automatic response to Gibbs glare kicked in and he practically dragged McGee from the bullpen towards the conference rooms usually used for the security training. 

Gibbs moved to follow after DiNozzo and McGee as he too had been ordered to participate in this year’s security training, but was stopped by Bishop. “Uhm. Gibbs? I still don’t understand what I’m supposed to do with this extremely large book.”

“Read it.” Gibbs grunted keeping the smile to himself at being purposefully vague.

“But..” Bishop trailed off.

“Bishop. Read it. Only you will understand the clues in there or so the note claimed. Now get to work. I have security training too.” Gibbs grumbled under his breath at the thought of wasting at least 2 hours and sometimes closer to 4 in this stupid security training.

He only hoped that Bishop figured out whatever was going on with that absurdly prolix book soon, so that they could get out of the security training to work on an actual active case. He hoped the book was actually a clue to a case and not some useless thing the NSA cooked up to try and get her back.


End file.
